Rolling In The Deep
by Gertthesquirt101
Summary: Book Two of: Her New Life. Massie's had her baby, Kendra will have her baby, and...is Alicia pregnant? Claire's trying to get through the year without Cam and Alicia wants Landon. Who knows what this season will bring? Old name was Hold On, I changed it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
>Home<p>

Massie got out of the car along with her parents. Isaac had dropped the others off; Massie was coming home after being in the hospital for a couple of days. Her first day back.

She carried Aubrey out and walked inside. Her parents sat their stuff down and smiled at their daughter.

"You should go take her up to the nursery. Let her get used to you and the room." her mom said, rubbing her own six month pregnant belly.

Massie walked up the stairs to the bedroom next to her room. A month ago, she and her friends had painted it pale yellow and put in a white crib with a white and yellow checkered sheet and side bumpers.

Massie sat on the mahogany rocking chair and gently rocked Aubrey. The hospital had put her in a pink sleeper and a little pink hat. Aubrey had Massie's Amber eyes and her deep brown hair. She had Landon's full lips and Massie's nose. She was a real beauty.

She stayed asleep and Massie brought Aubrey into her room and set her down in the white and yellow bassinet, which is where Massie had planned for her to stay for at least the first 8 months of her life.

Then, Massie crawled into her bed and slept for a couple of hours.

She awoke to a cry, and looked at the clock. It said, 7:47 PM. She had only slept for 4 hours.

Massie walked over to the bassinet and picked Aubrey up. She lightly bounced her and walked around the room. Aubrey kept crying.

"Mom!" Massie yelled, "I need your help!"

Kendra ran to her room, "What? Is Aubrey alright?"

"She won't stop crying, I don't know what to do, Mom."

Kendra sighed, "Did you check her diaper? Or maybe she's hungry."

Massie Bit her lip, mad at herself for not thinking right. "Can you go fix her a bottle for me while I check her?"

Her mom thought for a minute. "Will you?" Massie asked, aggravated.

"I don't know Massie. If you were on your own...you'd have to do it all yourself. It's your baby, not mine."

Massie set her jaw, "Alright fine." she turned away and shut the door.

She set her down on the changing table in her room and checked her diaper. She was clean. Massie picked her up and walked to the Kitchen.

Massie had made the decision to bottle feed Aubrey because she didn't want to have to keep changing back and forth for when she was working or at school. She didn't have a problem with breast-feeding, it just would be more convenient this way.

***

One month later

Massie awoke up at 2 in the morning to Aubrey's cries. She stood up and picked her up. She took her into the Nursery and rocked her until she fell asleep. Then quickly after that, Massie fell asleep too.

Massie awoke to Aubrey's cries again. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on Aubrey's wall. It read:8:23.

Massie stood up with a start, and quietly cussed. She set Aubrey down and she immediately started crying again. Massie grabbed a pair if jeans and from her room and shrugged her shorts off as she ran down the stairs. She slipped one leg in, hopped, and then fell down the rest of the stairs.

Kendra heard the noise and ran out of her room. "Massie?" she called out, holding her 7 month big stomach.

Massie stood up and quickly wiped away the few tears that spilled out. "Why didn't you wake me up. I'm so late." Massie sighed and pulled her pants up, ignoring the huge bruise on her thigh.

"Massie, wait! Where's the baby?" her mom called out.

Massie grabbed a couple bills and stuffed them into her pockets. "Can't you hear her crying? She's in her room!" she yelled and then ran out the door.

***

Massie walked in through the back door after work and heard Aubrey crying. Massie bit her lip and ran upstairs to find her girl laying in her crib, with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom! Dad! Did you guys just leave her here?" Massie screamed, picking Aubrey up. She heard her dad yell something, but she couldn't make it out.

Massie grabbed Aubrey's pacifier and went down the stairs where her parents were, at the table. "Did you guys even acknowledge that she was screaming?" Massie cried out.

Her dad took a deep breath. "Massie, there's something we need to tell you. Honey, we've thought that since you thought that you were old enough and mature enough to have a baby, you must be old enough and mature enough to have a place of your own."

Massie almost dropped Aubrey when he said what he did. She was speechless. Finally, she found the ability to muster up some words. "It's only been a month. You're sick of her, no wait, of us...only after a month. You want me to leave?"

Her mom opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, "It's just that...honey, we hate all the talk about us, about you being a tramp and all. And when the twins come-"

"Twins?" Massie asked.

"You dont remember? I told you like, a month ago!" her mom said with disbelief in her voice. "I'm having twins! Two boys. See, you never even cared."

"Because I was probably having a baby by then!" Massie yelled back. Aubrey started crying again.

"Hey girls, stop it!" her dad yelled, standing up.

"Dad? How can you guys do this? I thought you said you guys are going to be supportive with me? But no, you break under the pressure, not because taking care of her is too hard, but because the neighbors are talking." Massie took a deep breath and bounced Aubrey up and down on her hip to keep her from crying. "Fine. I'll leave, and I don't give a-"

"Language," her dad said quietly.

She ignored him and went on. "What you guys do. I'm going to raise this baby better then you two raised me. I'm not even sure if I'm going to let you see her anymore."

"We have every right too-" Kendra started.

"Not if you kick me out."

Massie's mom let out a breath. "Honey, we do love you, but this was your choice. And there's no way we all can take care of three newborns in two months."

"You'll be close to us, we found a nice double-wide and it already has furniture in it. Darling, this is why we wanted you to get a job, because we knew that sooner or later, you'd be living on your own. But you won't be on your own, we will be here and we'll help of you need us too, but not everyday."

"Where is she supposed to go while I work, then?"

"Day care? A nanny?" Massie's mom suggested.

"Oh no, I will not have someone else raising my daughter. I know that's what you two did, had some stranger practically raise me." Massie said quietly.

Her parents were silent and Massie ran up the stairs to call Claire.

"Claire, my parents are kicking me out because..." she told Claire the whole story. "So, I need a place to stay while all mine and Audrey's stuff is being moved to our new house. I do not want to stay another night here."

"Of course, come on over." Claire said. They hung up and Massie packed a small bag of stuff for her and Aubrey.

Massie was mad that her parents were kicking her out, especially mad at them since they wanted her out only because the neighbors were talking. But no, that's not the real reason why she was fuming. The main reason why she was angry is because it was July 30th. Her 15th birthday.

Okay hopefully you all liked it! Hopefully it was pretty believable :p Sorry I keep having to say "her dad" I can't remember his name for the life of me. If any of you know it, PLEASE let me know. Also, I could be wrong on Massie's birthday, but I'm pretty sure that it's July 30, cuz that's when Lisi Harrison's bday is, and she's said that her and Massie share a birthday. Anywhoo, reviews please! Make sure to subscribe(alert) so that you can keep up with the drama, haha. See ya next Monday! 


	2. Chapter 2 Life Now

**I know, I kmow, I am a double L Loser for not updating on Monday, but hey this chapter is finished and another will be up on Monday, so that gives you guys something to be excited about (that you'll have two chapters in only the space of 4 days...not the usual 7). But yeah.**

**So, I want to thank all the people that answered my question last week (What is Massie's dad's name?). I seriuosly couldn't remember. But yeah, thanks for answering.**

** I'm just rambling now XD**

**If you are reading this, I applaud you for sticking with me here :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<br>Life Now

Massie's parents weren't lying; even though it was a double-wide trailer, it was nice. It had a living room with an open doorway that led to a kitchen with appliances. A small hallway came out of the other side of the kitchen. There were three bedrooms (they were small though) and the biggest one had a tiny bathroom attached to it. Another bathroom was located next to one of the bedrooms.

Aubrey was now three months old. It took two months for Massie to clean the trailer, move all their stuff in, while still working. They moved in in July.

Massie was having to leave Aubrey with Claire while she worked because she didn't want her parents near her baby for awhile. But Claire told her that she was going to try to find a job and that Aubrey couldn't stay with her anymore.

Kendra was now 39 weeks along and due any day now. The doctors said that the twins might come early.

Aubrey's room was right next to her moms, but she was still too young to sleep by herself. She slept soundly in the bassinet, thankfully.

Massie sat on her new bed. She was used to a magnificent real wood bed with 2500 thread count sheets. This new one was a small white cast iron bed, the paint chipping off of it. Her sheet didn't match with the quilt she had found at her old house. It turns out that her Grammy had been making crazy quilts the past couple years. She would send them to her and her family, but her parents would just keep them in a trunk in the attic. Massie found them when she was up there, trying to find some old plates her mom let her have.

Even though her parents weren't there to take care of her, and make sure she was always fed, Massie liked living with just Aubrey. She was given so much more responsibility and was a lot more mature since giving birth.

Massie was sent a phone book and she looked under the yellow pages on her bed for a daycare. Aubrey was asleep in her swing that Dylan had given her. Massie unlocked her iPhone 4 and called the closest one to the cafe.

"Hello, Playhouse Daycare here. How may we help you?" a lady answered.

"Hi, my name is Massie Block and I would like to enroll my daughter into this daycare. Do you have an age limit?"

"No, we have separate parts of the daycare for different ages."

"Okay, can I schedule an appointment to get her registered?"

"Yeah...how does one pm today sound?"

"Perfect. Thank you." Massie hung up. It was 11:00 and she heard Aubrey waking up. Her schedule still wasn't made up yet, random naps, and she woke up and went to sleep at different times.

Massie went to go get her up and she started a bath in her bathroom, Massie had gotten one of those baby bath things from her parents before Aubrey was born.

Massie bathed Aubrey and got her dressed in a nice black and white small dress with matching pants underneath. She put a pair of socks on her and called Isaac.

"Hey, I have a meeting with a daycare. Come pick me up." Even though Massie didn't live at the Block Estate anymore, Isaac still came and took her everywhere.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Kristen's ringtone.

"Guess what?" she said as soon as Massie picked up. She didn't wait for Massie to answer. "Remember Kori?"

"Strawberry?" Massie asked, balancing Aubrey on her hip.

"Yeah, well she's preggers, and everyone knows you have a baby, so the school decided to start something. A daycare! At the school. Won't that be so cool? Just having to drop your baby off at school then just walking a couple yards and picking her back up?" Kristen said with glee.

"Wait, Kori's pregnant? Whose the father?"

Kristen sniggered, "You will not believe this. It's Kemp. Who woulda thunk, right?"

"So a daycare at the school...I like that. But, who takes care of the kids?"

"We do. Or, well, for those that are looking to become social workers, daycare Helpers, etc. Or just those that are looking for extra credit. Like me, I'm going to take up the class." Kristen said.

"Oh Kris! Thank you for telling me. Will it be up by the new school year?"

"Yup, but you have to enroll your child when you register."

Massie hung up and Isaac pulled up. He took Massie to the daycare and Massie enrolled Aubrey just for the summer, five days a week, and just the times that she worked.

* * *

><p>The next day was Sunday and Massie got a call from her dad's cell. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi honey, listen your mom's in labor. She's only a minute apart and the doctor said that the twins will pop out anytime. I meant to call sooner, but I forgot. Isaac's on his way." he accidentally hung up and Massie smiled at his nervousness.

Soon enough, Isaac pulled up and Massie set Aubrey in her car seat. "How long has she been in labor?" Massie asked him.

"Since about four in the morning." It was 9:30 now.

They got to the hospital just as Kendra was pushing out the second one. Massie sat outside and heard her mom's cries and screams. Pretty soon another set of cries harmonized with the first set and Massie was allowed in.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, hi Massie. How are you?" Kendra asked breathless. Massie had never seen her like this. No make-up, messy hair, and she had sweat dripping down her face.

Massie was cut off when the nurse handed Kendra the first one she pushed out. It was a girl. William stood over her. "Look, theres Amber. Amber Riley Block." he kissed his wife on the head.

Massie's eyes burned with tears when she realized that she wasn't part of picking out the names for her siblings.

Amber went to William when the nurse handed Kendra the boy. "Tyler. Tyler William Block." Kendra whispered.

Massie put on a fake smile and held Tyler when Kendra had to go wash up.

Once her and her dad were alone, she turned to him. "They're building a daycare at school cause apparently I'm not the only pregnant or teen mom there."

"What are you gonna do about work? What you're working now will be during school hours, and if you take the later shift, where will Aubrey be?" William said.

Massie looked at him in disbelief. "Can't you ever just show me a little support, or just be a little happy for me? Look dad, I know that you don't like that I had a baby as a teen. But sometimes you can't be so prejudice all the time." and with that, Massie handed Tyler to William and grabbed Aubrey.

She walked outside and opened the front door of the car to Isaac listening to soft jazz. "Take me home."

* * *

><p>Massie left the sleeping Aubrey in her car seat and she collapsed on her bed. She knew that her dad was just trying to help, but sometimes, she just needed a little support.<p>

* * *

><p>The summer came and went. Massie dropped Aubrey off every morning, worked, and then picked her up after work. It was a week before school started. The twins were a month old and Aubrey four months.<p>

Massie had talked to her boss about her situation, and he agreed to let her take the later shift.

The day before Massie's Sophomore Year started, she got a call. Without looking at who it was, she answered.

"Massie, hey."

Massie almost dropped the phone, it was-

"It's Alicia. Look I know that you're mad at me but-"

"Ya know Leesh, you have a lot of gull to call me. I can't believe that you would even do this."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I really need your help."

"What is it?" Massie asked coldly.

"Massie...I-I...I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>S o yeah. Thank you for reading, please alert and review. If you are new here, here is the link to the first book:<strong> .net/s/6797866/1/Her_New_Life **See you all on Monday!**

**P.S. I hope that link works...I've never tried a link on :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Need You Now

**Ding ding ding ding! Shout out to rach64xoxo for being the first to catch the glee reference in the previous chapter! Congrats!**

**Also, NEW NAME! Hold On was just too boring, so hopefully there's no confusion for you guys there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>  
><strong>Need You Now<strong>

Isaac picked up Dylan, Massie, Aubrey, Kristen, and Claire to take them to school. First day and the girls were excited. Last year, they were technically high schoolers, but the school district had a few teachers go over to OCD to teach ninth grade to those that were in ninth grade, so that the high school could make a few changes.

But the real reason why the girls were excited was because finally, there were boys at this school.

Everyone was excited, except for Massie. In her head the night before kept playing through her mind.

* * *

><p>"Massie...I-I...I think I'm pregnant." Alicia cried.<p>

Massie almost threw her phone across the room. Landon had gotten two girls pregnant in less then a year. Perfect.

"Great. Leesh, you got what you wanted. Now you can have Landon, you know that he won't leave you know that you're pregnant."

"Mass...I'm not so sure it's his."

"Oh my gosh, whose is it then?"

"Well, it could maybe be Landon's, but the last time we had sex was...like, four or five months ago. I don't it's his."

"Well are you sure that you're pregnant then?"

"Yes, I just took the test." Alicia took a shaky breath. "It was positive before I called you."

"Well, it cant be Landon's, whose is it?"

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Especially Claire."

"Oh no," Massie whispered.

"It's Cam's baby."

"You did it with Cam? Alicia, I am surprised that you would go that low to hurt Claire! Why did you do that?" Massie yelled.

"I don't know, okay? He came over because he wanted me to give a message to Claire. Then he stayed awhile and he kissed me...then one thing led to another." Alicia cried.

"Leesh, I don't know if I can even talk to you anymore. Did Cam want to do it?"

"Yes! He was the one that pulled off my shirt."

"Did you even use a condom?"

Alicia was silent. "No," she said finally. "We thought he could pull out in-"

"Okay, okay, I don't need the deets. Oh Leesh...I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. I'm not even sure why I'm still talking to you."

"Because Massie, you've been through this. You know what its like."

Massie then hung up.

* * *

><p>The girls filed out of the new vehicle and into the school. The daycare was a small building right off of the high school.<p>

"I'm going to drop Aubrey off, I'll catch up with you guys." Massie said taking Aubrey out of her car seat. She hitched her diaper bag over her shoulder and Aubrey on her hip.

The door was open to the daycare and so Massie walked in. There were two women in there that owned it. Around them were five kids; two boys and three girls. The oldest looked about three and the youngest looked four months, along with Aubrey. Three out of the five were crying.

"Hi, I'm Massie. I registered my daughter the other day."

A woman whose name tag read Marcie, came up and picked up Aubrey. "Oh and this must be Aubrey. My, she is beautiful."

Massie handed her her diaper bag, kissed Aubrey bye, and then walked out and into her new school.

* * *

><p>Alicia walked up the steps to her new school. She heard whispers around her.<p>

"Yeah...slept with Landon...poor Massie...broke her heart...slut...Alicia...sleeping around...what a b-"

Alicia tried to keep her head high, but she found herself crossing her arms over to binder and hunching over, just wanting to get through it.

Suddenly a hush fell over the school as Alicia went to her locker which was close to the front doors.

Massie suddenly burst in, looking as hot as ever. Her locker was a couple away from Alicia's and she strutted to it, a flock of people following her.

"OMG, Massie, you look great."

"My sister had her baby like, half a year ago and she still has like, all the fat."

"What's your baby's name?"

"Are you and Landon gonna get back together?"

Massie just smiled, but didn't say anything. She grabbed her book for her first class when the bell rang. The flock of people sauntered away. Massie turned to Alicia.

"Just like old times, huh?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. Except that I have a baby, no boyfriend, and you're preggers." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Look Mass, I'm sorry okay? I never meant to hurt you, it's just that...I liked Landon before you knew him. I met him once in Spain, but you got him and I just couldnt stand it."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Massie walked off, leaving Alicia behind.

* * *

><p>At lunch, the PC sat at a table, declaring it theirs. Alicia watched from afar and sat with Olivia. She had recently forgave her for cheating with Josh behind her back last year.<p>

"Go talk to him," Olivia urged. "C'mon Leesh, go!"

Alicia stood up and walked over to where Cam was sitting with Kemp, Landon, Derrick, and Josh. Josh looked up and raked his eyes over her body, missing her.

"Aoo! Aoo!" Kemp wolf called to her. "Hey there hotty. Missed you." as she walked past him, he popped her butt. She jumped and glared daggers at him.

"Cam, can I talk to you?" Alicia asked, not meeting his eyes. She glanced over at the PC's table and noticed Claire watching her. Cam looked at her warily and stood up. Alicia led him out and into an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Cam, remember that one day when you came to my house and we-"

"Yes, I do. Dang it Alicia, I'm trying to forget about that."

"Um, okay. Well...Cam, I'm-"

"Oh no. You're not pregnant are you?" he asked with horror in his eyes.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"It-it's not mine is it? It cant be!" He cried out, pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Keep your voice down!" she whisper-yelled.

He sank down, leaning against the door. He held his head in his hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Then he looked up and asked her how far along she was.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"You should go to the doctor's today. After school."

Alicia looked at him in confusion. "Me? Shouldn't you come too?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. I just want everything to go back to normal. I have to wait only 8 months until Claire and I can get back together. If she were to find out about this, we could never get back. Look, it'll be perfect. Just tell Landon that the baby's his. That way you can get him, you know that he'll stay with you if he finds out you're having his baby. Or have sex with him now, and when the baby comes, just say that it came early."

Alicia's respect for Cam was falling fast. "That is possibly the worst idea in the world. But, I know he'll fall for it." Cam stood up and hugged Alicia.

"Are you sure you don't want it to be yours?" she whispered.

"I'm sure," he kissed the top of her head and walked out.

Alicia walked out after him and waited until he sat down then she walked in and straight to Landon. "Hey," she smiled. "Can we get a separate table? I wanna talk to you." Kemp hollered out at her again.

"What's up?" Landon asked.

"You know that you're not going to get back with Massie, right?" Alicia said flatly.

Landon sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, do you wanna come over to my house today? Please? I miss her too and I know that we both could use some comfort."

He almost declined, but the decided too.

The whole time the PC was watching, curious.

* * *

><p>Massie picked Aubrey up after school and put her in her car seat. She turned around to be face-to-face with Alicia. "What?" she asked.<p>

"I heard you have no where to keep Aubrey after school."

"So?"

"I could take her, I'm going to need the experience." Alicia said with a small smile.

Massie shook her head, "You do have a lot of gull. Why would you think that I would let you watch my baby?"

"Because, you have no other options. Face it Mass."

Massie put her lips together. "Fine. I am still so mad at you though." she started to unbuckled Aubrey's carseat to put it in Alicia's car.

"Oh, but not today. I have sort of a date with someone. Sorry." Alicia wiggled her fingers and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Why are you talking to her?" Dylan asked.<p>

"She offered to take care of Aubrey until I get home from work." Massie answered.

"You trust her?" Kristen asked, amazed.

"Yeah...well, kinda. I don't know, I just need someone to watch her. Aubrey, I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Thanks for reading. I wasn't sure how to end it, so yeah kinda stupid ending :p sorry. But yeah, so just in case you don't know, Landon went over to Alicia's and everything else is implied, sorry don't feel like writing That Kind Of Scene XD.<strong>

**Okay so, the title did change and I'm deciding to do a Song Game Thingy. In your review, you can tell me the name of the person/group that sings the song that the chapter title is. Make sense?**

**So if the title was "Who Says" then along with the review you'd say Selena Gomez. Got it? And the first person to give me the right answer will get a shout-out. But, in order to get a shout out, you HAVE to give a review. If you just write "Selena Gomez" then, you won't get the shout-out. I don't care how long the review is, you could even do this:**

**"Great chapter!**

**Selena Gomez"**

**And if you're the first one, you win. So good luck!**

**Haha, see y'all next Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hey Soul Sister

**Now just to get everything straight:**

**Aubrey was born in June. The twins were born in September, right before school started. And in the beginning of this chapter, it is November and Alicia is two months pregnant (but she is making everyone believe that she is only a month pregnant). So right now Aubrey is 5 moths old, and Amber and Tyler are 2 months. Just to clear any confusion.**

**I know, double/Capitol L Loser for me since I didn't update on Monday :( BUT! I made this one Extra Long! Over 7 Microsoft pages :D Enjoy!**

**Oh! And congrats/shout-out to... smilez6647 for being the first to answer the artist name correctly! Check out her one-shot on here, it's really good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>  
><strong>Hey Soul Sister<strong>

Alicia walked to Landon's locker with a scared look on her face.

"Oh. Hi Alicia." he said nervously. They hadn't talked in over a month since the day he came over after school.

"I have something to tell you."

He slowly looked down at her frightened face. He had seen that look and heard that tone before. Suddenly the color drained from his face. "Oh no."

"Landon, I'm pregnant." and suddenly she let out all the emotion that she had to hide in the past month. He held her close to him as she cried into his chest.

"Its mine?" he whispered. She nodded. He cussed lightly and blinked away a few tears. He couldn't believe this.

"But, we used...?"

"It must've broke." she said in between sobs. She usually was a pro at lying, but this was so hard for her, she was waiting for him to suddenly put two and two together and not believe her.

But he didn't. He was heartbroken. When Massie got pregnant, he didn't mind as much. He always planned to marry her and eventually have kids. But then she broke up with him. And now he got Alicia pregnant. He couldn't believe his bad luck.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Massie walked to her next class with Kristen. They walked past a hugging Landon and Alicia. Kristen's eyebrows rose and she gave Massie a look. Massie's heart sank when she saw Alicia's tears and Landon blinking away tears. She then realized what was going on. Alicia was making Landon believe it was his baby. She shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"What's going on with her?" Kristen asked.

Massie shook her head. "I have no idea." she lied.

They got to the cafeteria and sat with Claire and Dylan. Landon and Alicia followed behind. They sat down at their own table. Landon's friends called him over and he ignored them.

Massie looked over at Cam to see how he was coping with all of this. He was looking over at that table like his friends but he was looking at Alicia. No, more importantly, her stomach.

'He knows the baby is his' she thought to herself. She looked over at Claire who was looking at Alicia.

"How could she just do that to you, Mass?" Claire asked. Massie had zoned out and Dylan snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, yeah I know." she said to Claire and then looked back at Cam and Alicia.

Kristen followed her gaze and noticed what Cam was looking at. She looked up at Massie in shock, but Massie made no expression or anything that she had seen it.

By the time when lunch was over, Alicia and Landon were already declared together.

* * *

><p>After school, Massie picked up Aubrey and waited outside for Alicia. She came down the steps with Landon.<p>

Massie rolled her eyes when they "Made-out" good-bye. Finally, Alicia made her way to her car where her driver was waiting for her.

Massie shook her head at Alicia, disappointed. "How could you do that? To Cam-no wait, even worse, Landon?"

Alicia shrugged, "Why do you care? You two broke up." she grabbed Aubrey's car-seat.

Massie looked down at Alicia's two month baby tummy and then grabbed Aubrey's car seat from her and walked to where Isaac and the girls were waiting for her.

"Wait! Mass! What about Aubrey! If you take her, you can't work!" Alicia yelled halfway across the lot.

Massie ignored her and strapped the seat into the vehicle.

"Hey! Mass, I'm talking to you!" Alicia ran up to her and turned her around so that they faced each-other.

"I don't care, okay! You're life, you choose it not me." Then Massie dropped her voice lower so that only Alicia could hear her. "But, what if Landon finds out that it was Cam's?"

"See, that's where you're wrong. I would never be as stupid as to let him find out." Alicia crossed her arms.

"You are unbelievable! You don't care about anything but yourself. Yourself and what you want. You know what? I'm glad you're pregnant, you deserve the pain it's going to bring when you give birth!" Massie cried out.

Alicia's mouth parted and her eyes welled up with tears. She took a small step back and then turned and ran into her car. Less then a minute later, her driver was already out of the parking lot.

Massie bit her lip and jumped into hers.

"Wow, Mass! Ha ha, That was great!" Dylan held her hand out for Massie to slap it. She half-heartily did.

"Whoah. Massie, I think you really hurt her." Claire said nervously.

"Well, she hurt me when she slept with Landon." Massie snapped. Aubrey then woke up and started to cry.

Massie turned to the car seat and pushed the things that Hung down from the top of the car seat back and forth, hoping to sooth her cries.

* * *

><p>A month later (December) Alicia got home and laid on her bed. She had just been to the doctors and found out her due date, the real one was June 14, but she was paying her doctor to tell everyone that the baby was due on July 14.<p>

Alicia had told her parents that she was pregnant yesterday. They were very supportive, surprisingly. They were already having people clean a room next to Alicia's on the second story for the nursery. Her parents were actually...happy that she was pregnant.

They guaranteed that her and the baby could live with them until Alicia graduated, then they would have to find a place of their own.

Alicia called Landon.

"Hey Leesh, what's up?" he answered.

"I went to the doctors to find out the due date today."

"What? Alicia, why didn't you tell me? I want to be there for you and the baby. I know I Wasnt there for Massie and our baby, but, I want to be the best father in the world to this one." Landon exclaimed.

"Clam down honey. It's okay, I'm not going to yell at you if you dont come to every doctors appointment, I'm not like her, I actually have a backbone. I dont need someone at my side 24/7, okay? It's fine if you Miss a couple appointments."

"No it's not, I need to step it up."

Alicia rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Hey, I have a question. What about Massie's baby? Are you going to have custody of Aubrey?"

"I don't know. I feel bad about saying this, but I dot really have a connection with Aubrey. I honestly haven't seen her since she was born."

"Well, Massie doesn't want you to see her apparently. Don't tear yourself down, it is her choice and if you don't like it, you should demand you get custody." Alicia said.

"No, I'm not going to do that. I've put Mass through enough, I don't want her to feel like she has to do anything for me."

"But it's your baby!"

"Alicia, listen. I do not want anything from Massie. I never had a connection with Aubrey, and I never will. Its just best for everyone that I stay away from her. Why do you care so much?"

Alicia hesitated. "I don't know... It's just, when we graduate, I want To have a real family. Mom and dad are going to have me get a place on my own, and I would love to marry you and have more kids. And if our kids could have their half-sister come over every other weekend and holidays, that would be great."

"That does sound nice, but no Leesh, I'm sorry." Landon sighed and then said he had to go. They hung up.

Alicia sighed and turned off her phone. She smiled, rubbing her tummy, and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Christmas Morning at the Block house was hectic. Massie's parents had her come home during the Winter Break. Between Kendra shoving Santa hats on the twins, Aubrey already tearing at the colorful wrapping paper and pulling Down ornaments that hung low on the tree, and William nodding off every now and then, it's was pretty crazy.<p>

After Massie gave her parents their presents, and the twins some toys, It was Massie's turn to open her presents.

From her parents she got a check for four hundred dollars and some clothes. She hugged them.

"Thank you so much," she said, mainly for the money.

The PC came to the house at noon to exchange gifts. Aubrey got some new clothes and toys from everyone.

After everyone left, Massie put all of hers and Aubrey's stuff in her old room that she was staying in.

"Hey honey?" Kendra tapped on Massie's door.

"Yeah mom?"

"I can take Aubrey for a couple of hours if you wanna go out."

Massie grinned, "Thanks mom. She's sleeping right now." She stood up and brushed her messy hair out until it was waving down her back. She put on a nice brown dress and white tights. Massie slid on a wool white trench coat that she got that morning and walked out the door.

"Where to?" Isaac asked.

"First, I want to go to Mommies Deserve Pretty at the mall. Then drop me off at Alicia's."

He nodded and Massie secretly wished for the second semester to start soon so that she could start Drivers Ed.

Once they arrived at the mall, Isaac instantly started up the jazz music and pulled out To Kill A Mockingbird and Massie walked up to the mall.

She took the stairs to Mommies Deserve Pretty, a store that carried Maternity clothes, and baby things. Massie felt that it was time to make up with Alicia.

Massie walked over to the 3 Months Along section and picked out some pants that had a stretchy cover to help the pants fit through-out the pregnancy.

She stood up and then suddenly lost her balance. She stepped back, hoping to catch it, but then tripped on a shirt behind her, making her go down. But, before her butt made contact with the floor, two hands came out of nowhere and one grabbed her arm and the other held up her back.

Massie straightened up and turned around to see who had caught her. "Thank y-"she stopped dead short. He was beautiful.

He wasn't just hot, sexy, or cute; he was gorgeous. He looked almost 6'1 and had dark thick hair that was styled with gel. He had olive green eyes and a tan complexion, looking about 16, a year older then her. He looked very fit, like he was in track or something.

"You're welcome," he grinned. "I know how dangerous it is for someone like you to fall."

"Someone like me?" Massie asked weakly.

"Yeah, pregnant, right?"

"Uh, no actually. I did have a baby, but I'm here for a friend."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm wasn't saying that you're big or anything, cause you're not. I just wasn't sure what the situation was." he paused quickly then said, "I'm Josh." he held out his hand.

"I'm Massie, and it's fine, I didn't take it that way." she took his hand and shook it. "Do you work here?"

"No."

"Do you care if I ask what you're doing here, then?" she gestured to the maternity shirts in his hands. She figured he was putting them on the racks or something.

"Oh, these? They're for my girlfriend."

Massie's face fell.

"She's visiting family for the week during the Holidays. I'm just getting some last minute gifts." he explained.

"When she due?" Massie asked politely.

"In two weeks. Yeah, we're excited. How old is your baby? Is it a boy, or a girl?"

"She's 6 months old now, my mom's got her. Her name is Aubrey." Massie smiled, she loved talking about her pride and joy, no matter how she felt.

"Are you still with the father?" Josh asked.

She shook her head, "He cheated on me with my best friend. While I was carrying his baby."

"Whoa, that's low. I mean, you would cheat on you, you're extremely pretty."

Massie blushed.

"I have a question." He hesitated but then went on. "How hard is it? Like, what is a normal day for you, Massie? I know the mom usually is the one that the baby lives with, so she usually does more stuff. But, what would you have wanted your boyfriend to do?"

Massie was silent for a moment, she was stunned. No one had ever asked her anything like that. "Ummm...well, he never helped with hospital bills, my parents wanted me to take care of everything, since it was, quote: "my choice," unqoute..." they talked for another ten minutes, and Massie was falling for him more and more each second. They could have talked all afternoon, but too soon, Isaac came.

"Massie, I have been looking everywhere for you!" he said walking up to her. Luckily, not many people looked over.

"Hi Mister Block, I'm Josh. Sorry, we just got caught up talking." Josh apologized.

Isaac grinned and Massie almost laughed. "This isnt my dad. Isaac is my driver, I don't have my permit or license yet."

"15?" Josh asked.

Massie nodded sadly, "16?"

He nodded.

"Lucky. Okay, well I better go."

"Number?" Josh asked handing his phone over. Massie snapped a pic of her and then tapped her number in. He did the same with hers.

"I'll text you okay? I know that I'll still need advice." he said as Isaac pulled her away. Massie gave him a thumbs up and paid for what she was getting.

* * *

><p>When They arrived at Alicia's, Massie was still thinking about Josh. Massie walked out of the car and up to Alicia's door. She rang the doorbell.<p>

Alicia opened it with a smile on her face, but then it quickly fell. "Oh. What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Alicia opened the door wider and Massie stepped in. They made their way to the couch and were silent for awhile. Finally, Alicia talked.

"Did you need something?"

"No, actually I came here to apologize. Alicia, I'm sorry I said those things to you at the car lot yesterday."

Alicia was quiet for a second. She got up and got a drink of water then came back. "Did you really just apologize to me?" she asked surprised.

Massie nodded slowly, not sure where this was going.

"Oh Mass, I'm so sorry. For everything. For sleeping with Landon and-and, well everything." Alicia rushed up to Massie and hugged her. The girls hugged tightly for a moment.

When they pulled back, Massie gasped, "Almost forgot! I got you a present." she turned around to get it.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. I didn't get you one. Alicia said shyly.

Massie smiled instead and pulled out the bag from Mommies Deserve Pretty. Alicia grinned and grabbed it.

"Oh! Thank you Massie. These are going to be great!" she said when she pulled out the pants. She squealed at the sight of the little clothed cubes with mirrors and ribbon hanging down from them.

"Thank you Mass! This is the first toy that I have for my baby." Alicia got up and hugged her.

They talked for awhile and then Massie decided it was time she got back home to Aubrey.

* * *

><p>Aubrey was finally asleep and Massie collapsed on her old bed. Her clock read: 12:56. She was tired.<p>

Suddenly her phone binged. She picked it up and read it with a grin on her face. "Hey Massie! Question, do I have to help plan the baby shower? Or is that her friends job? Wwywybftd (what would you want your boyfriend to do?)? ;)"

Massie smiled a smile she didn't think that she would ever smile again and answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is where everything stands:<strong>

**Aubrey- 6 Months Old**  
><strong>Amber &amp; Tyler- 3 Months Old<strong>  
><strong>Alicia- 3 Months Along<strong>

**Soo…..how do you like Josh? ;D Don't worry, he comes back.**

**Don't forget the contest! If you're the first to give a review and tell the name of the person who sings the song that is the Chapter Title….I will read one of your stories, give you a shout-out and mention one of your stories in the next chapter!**

**Review, and thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Let Me Fall

**Congrats to... Lisztomania! Sadly, she doesnt have any stories for me to read, but yeah! Good luck with this chapter! It's kinda tricky, this artist isn't too well known.**

**This one is a bit short, but... Maybe I'll update later this week :D**

**Here is where everything stands at the beginning of the chapter:**

**Aubrey- Almost 8 Months old**  
><strong>Amber &amp; Tyler- Almost 5 Months old<strong>  
><strong>Alicia: Almost 5 Months Along<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>  
><strong>Don't Let Me Fall<strong>

**Josh:** Good Morning :) r u up?

Massie's phone binged and she blindingly reached for it. She smiled, knowing who it was from before even looking. Josh had been texting her everyday for the past six weeks.

**Massie:** i am know ;) what do you need?

**Josh:** they're going to induce April today.

**Massie:** ?

**Josh:** She's almost 10 months along and been trying to trigger labor like I was telling u about last couple weeks.

**Massie:** oh yeah duh

Massie's heart rate sped up whenever she heard him talk about his pregnant girlfriend, April. She really liked Josh, but she knew that she couldn't get close to him. The only "relationship" she had with him was advice through texting.

**Massie:** r u ready 2 bcome a dad?

**Josh:** I think :p kinda scared. I think she's gunna scream at me.

**Massie:** I screamed at Landon even tho he wasnt there XD

**Josh:** haha nice. oh gotta go. Thanks mass bye!

Massie turned off her phone and fell back onto her pillows and then heard Aubrey cry. She groaned and stood up, walking to the bassinet to her bed.

"Come here Aubrey-Bear." Massie sighed when she smelled poop. "You tinky-tinky girl! yes you are, sooo tinky!" Massie walked into the Nursery and laid Aubrey on her changing table. Aubrey giggled and beat her tiny fists on her stomach.

It was The weekend and at that point, Massie understood why Rebecca Black was so so so excited for the weekend. She sighed and sat on her love-seat.

"You hungry? Huh?" Massie sat Aubrey down and walked into the kitchen to find some baby rice for her (Aubrey) to eat.

Aubrey was at her feet suddenly, Massie jumped. "Oh baby! You scared me! Did you crawl all the way over here? You're gettin' so big!" she picked her up and set her in her high-chair.

* * *

><p>At one, Massie cleaned up lunch and laid Aubrey down for her nap.<p>

She sat down at the small round table that they always ate at and pulled out her Geometry book. She studied for the test on Monday and then she got a text.

**Josh:** April had her baby

**Massie:** really? When?

**Josh:** this morning 8

**Massie:** wow! Congrats. Where are you?

**Josh:** hospital. April and the baby will stay here for two more days.

**Massie:** cool, you're officially a dad now :D

**Josh:** it's scary but it'll be fun.

**Massie:** better go, test tomorrow. Congrats.

She shut her phone off and sighed, her head hitting her book. It just wasn't fair. How come April got so lucky? Landon was really a dead-beat father, why couldn't she have someone like Josh?

Massie stood up and walked to her room, careful not to wake up Aubrey, and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

><p>Two Months Later<p>

**Josh:** SOS HELP!

**Massie:** omg, what?

**Josh:** meet me at the front entrance of the mall.

School had started up and Massie finally had her permit.

"Isaac! I need you now!" she yelled into her phone.

Isaac drove up and Massie buckled Aubrey in quickly. They were on the road in less then a minute.

"Massie! Slow down!" Isaac said holding onto his seat as she sped down the road.

"Josh needs me, okay?"

"Massie! What if you wrecked and Aubrey got hurt?" Isaac reasoned.

Massie didn't say anything but she did slow down. "Keep Aubrey occupied, okay?" she said to Isaac once they arrived at the mall. She got out and walked up to the front of the mall, leaving aisaac speechless.

"I'm a driver, not a baby-sitter!" Isaac yelled. Massie kept walking. Isaac sighed and climbed into the back of the vehicle to stop Aubrey's cries.

* * *

><p>"Josh!" Massie saw him and ran up to him. She hugged him without realizing and then pulled back quickly. He blushed.<p>

"Um, sorry. What's the matter? You don't look hurt." Massie stepped back and looked him over, she thought he was injured or something. She accidentally let her eyes linger on him a little longer then usual.

"What? No, no, no. I woke up this morning and April wasn't next to me!" Massie heart fell when she heard that. "I though she might have already been up, but then I found this." Josh handed Massie a crumbled up note.

Massie unfolded it and read:

Josh,  
>This is not working out. At all. I figured that I was going to do this after our baby was born but it's too much. I can not stand all the girls that text you anymore, I can't trust you anymore. Also you were a horrible father. I'm not going to say where I'm living now, but don't try to find me. If you press charges, they'll believe me every time, they dont trust someone whose been in the cell before.<br>-April

Massie's hand shook. "What was she excepting you to do? You were the ultimate father!" she cried out.

Landon pulled his fingers through his hair. "I don't know Mass... I just don't know."

"What about 'all the girls you text?'"

"You are the only girl I text other then my mom and April. And, April is not answering her phone."

Massie re-read the letter. "Wait a minute. What does she mean, 'they dont trust someone whose been in the cell before.'?"

The small amount of color that was still in Josh's face left. He scratched the back of his neck. "Umm...I was in jail for two weeks a long time ago."

"What? What did you do?" Massie asked quietly.

"Um...well. One day April and I got in a fight and...she started hitting me and so I pushed her away from me. She fell back and hit her head on a bookcase." he said quietly, not meeting Massie's eyes.

"Oh my. Was she okay?"

"Yeah, she was fine. I honestly was hurt more then her." he chuckled. When Massie didnt laugh he cleared his throat. "But yeah, she was scared and so she called the police. I was locked up for two weeks, but she has said that she missed me terribly those weeks."

"Josh...I-I don't know what to say. Tell me something, and be perfectly honest. Was she nagging?"

Massie could tell that he didnt want to answer, or say anything bad about her. She knew the answer before it even slipped from his mouth.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with-" Massie was suddenly swept up in a hug from him. She hugged back and he buried his face in her hair.

"She just took off. With my baby! Oh sweet crap, why me? I know that I was good. I know that I was. She just ran off with my baby. Massie, what should I do?"

Massie sighed sadly, "Maybe...maybe it would be best if you just forget-forget the best you can. I know that it will be hard, but there is honestly nothing you can do. I'm sorry."

Josh sighed deeply, trying to regain his composure. "Thank you Massie, for everything. You have helped me for everything and never asked for anything in return." he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is where everything stands:<strong>

**Aubrey- 10 Months Old**  
><strong>Amber &amp; Tyler- 7 Months Old<strong>  
><strong>Alicia- 7 Months Along<strong>  
><strong>P.S. Alicia will have her baby in the next chapter!<strong>

**Okay, so let me let you all know what's going on. Since this is their Sophomore year, I'm going to continue to to write through their Senior year. If I don't have any ideas for their Junior year...maybe I'll have to skip it. So in this book series, there will have been three to four books (all depending on if I do Junior year). And then, set in the future about 14 years, I'll have a spin-off series where the PC is married and their kids all meet up somehow.**

**So yeah, just because you guys are awesome and review, favorite, and alert, I thought that I'd let you know what my plans are. What do you guys think of de planz? :D**

**Guess who sings the song thats in the chapter title! If you guess right, .I will read one of your stories, give you a shout-out and mention one of your stories in the next chapter! Plus...I'll even review it! :D**

**New rule! You no longer need to have a review connected to guessing who sings the song. I've recently realized that if I ask for reviews, it's like saying that I'm only writing for reviews; when really I'm writing to please people and because I love to write.**


	6. Chapter 6 What I Know

**Okay so i lied :p Alicia is not going to have her baby in this chapter. Sorry! But she will next chapter...i hope.**

**So sorry for going missing D: I had camp and then a huge writers block. This chapter is kinda short :(**

**Shout out to: miyame-chan! She's a HUGE fan, always reviewing. Thank you! Plus she got the song right from last chapter. The singer was Lenka :) good luck on this one!**

**Here is where everything stands:**  
><strong>Aubrey-11 Months Old<strong>  
><strong>Tyler &amp; Amber- 8 Months Old<strong>  
><strong>Alicia- 8 Months Pregnant<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<br>What I Know

Alicia walked down the hallway at school, trying to get to her locker. Cam and Claire were a couple lockers away, Alicia saw them and leaned in slightly to hear what they were saying.

"Only a month left until we can get back together." Cam said, pushing a strand of hair away from Claire's forehead.

Claire smiled up at him, "I can't believe we've lasted this long."

"Yeah," Cam said, not meeting her eyes.

"You have...right? You haven't been with anyone else?" Claire questioned.

"No! Of course not, I would never cheat in you." he hugged her, and then remembering what his parents said 11 months ago, he quickly let go of her.

* * *

><p>"Dylan...can I please talk to you?" Alicia came up to her after last period.<p>

Dylan kept walking, making Alicia have to run to keep up with her. "You are talking to me."

"Okay, I have a secret that I need to get off my chest. But, you Have to promise that you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Still not sure why you are talking to me, but go ahead, I like secrets."

"Dyl! This is not just a secret, it's pretty much a matter of life or death. I swear, if you tell anyone, I'll tell Massie that you made out with Landon when he was still with Massie. You'll be kickced out of the PC."

Dylan stopped and walked back to Alicia. "You promised that you would never bring that up! And-and, it wasn't anything, you know that. Just a kiss, you did much worse." Dylan said, trying to get back at Alicia for bringing up that "incident", but she still had a mask of horror on her face.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you promise?" Alicia stuck out her hand.

Dylan shook it, "Now what do you need to tell me?"

* * *

><p>Claire saw ahead of her, Alicia and Dylan talking. She wondered why they were talking. She figured that Massie would like to know about this so, She stopped and quickly hid behind a tray full of mops behind them. She bumped her knee, and tried not to cry out. They didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Yeah, whatever. Do you promise?" Alicia said.

Claire's eyebrows raised up. She loved a secret as much as the next person.

"Now what do you need to tell me?"

Alicia took a deep breath and then said, "Landon is not the father." she whispered.

"What?" Dylan screeched.

What? Claire thought.

"Shhh!" Alicia said looking around.

"Then who is?"

Alicia took another breath in. "Cam."

Claire fell over.

Alicia and Dylan jumped. "Hello?" Alicia called out.

The bell had just rung and everyone rushed out of the classrooms and to their lockers.

"OMG! Claire! Are you okay?" Kori yelled out and held out a hand to help her.

Alicia looked around to find out where Claire was. Alicia's face was drained of all color when she saw that she stood up from behind the mop tray only a few feet away from them. She prayed that she hadn't overheard.

Claire stood up and anyone could see the fire that burned in her eyes.

"Whoa." Dylan took a full step back.

"Did you just say that Cam is the father of your baby?" Claire cried out.

Cam who was walking in the hall, suddenly heard his name. "Dude, what's going on?" he asked Derrick.

Derrick shook his head. "Girlfriend and Preggers here are fightin' over you bro."

"What?" Cam pushed everyone that had circled around Alicia and Claire out of his way.

Claire turned around, seeing him. "Is she telling the truth? Are you the father? Please tell me she's lying." Claire begged, tears streaming down.

"I-Uh, uh, um. S-she's lying." Cam stuttered.

Claire then shook her head. "No she's not. No she's not!" she yelled, slapping and hitting Cam.

Landon then came in, finally noticing the commotion. He went over to Claire and pried her from Cam. "What is going on?" he yelled.

Everyone was silent. He turned around and saw Alicia, standing there, crying. He rushed over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay."

"It's not yours."

"What?" Landon said pulling away.

"I HATE YOU!" Claire screamed at Cam and ran off.

"Oh no." Landon said. "It's-"

"It's mine. Dude, I'm sorry." Cam said quietly from behind.

Landon stared at Alicia for a split second and then dived over to Cam, knocking him down. He straddled him and began punching the crap out of him.

"Why. Did. You. Freakin'. Make. That. Up!" Landon yelled after each punch. "My life was finally good! Why did you two lie about that?" Cam struggled under him, but Landon was way stronger then him. Cam finally struck up all the strength he had left and used it to punch Landon right in the mouth. It hit Landon off guard which Cam used to his advantage. He bucked Landon off him, and stood up. Landon landed on his head and groaned, trying to get up.

"This is so gay." Dylan whispered. Massie poked her in the ribs to tell her to shut up.

The big principal suddenly appeared. "What in the-?" he asked in amazement. Principal Shelton grabbed the back of Cam's shirt in one hand to keep him from jumping on Landon and waited for Landon to stand up.

Once Landon finally did get up, Principal Shelton stood between the two to make sure they wouldn't jump at eachothers throats again. Cam wiped the blood pouring down his nose.

"Nurse, and then my office. Now!" the principal shouted.

* * *

><p>"Yup, broken nose most likely. This is beyond my Kind of experience, you'll hAve to see a hospital for this." the nurse said to Cam. She turned to the principal. "Call his parents."<p>

Cam was silent, his hands balled ready to defend himself if Landon were to jump on him. The guidance counselor walked in.

"Okay boys. What is going on? Why did you too beat eachother up?"

No one said anything.

The counselor sighed, "Don't worry. This is a safe place, anything you say won't leave these walls." They still didn't say anything.

"Are you two gay?" she asked.

The Principal rolled his eyes, "Thank you Ms. Rodgers. I'll take it from here." he turned to Landon and Cam. "My office."

Ms. Rodgers held out her arms for them to walk into, but they walked past her.

Mr. Shelton shut the door and sat down in front of his desk. "Okay, now what is going on here?"

Landon glared at Cam. He opened his mouth, but then Mr. Shelton threw a pencil at him. "Don't spit." he said. Landon closed his mouth and swallowed his saliva.

"What. Happened?" Mr. Shelton said trough bared teeth, annoyed. "I only have two more hours left here in this school for the day. I do not want to be stuck here talking to you."

Landon finally said something. "Alicia lied to me, saying that the baby was mine. It's Cam's, and he knew it."

Mr. Shelton rubbed his bald head. "Okay. Boys, I can't tell you how to get along but...Landon I'm sorry that the baby isn't yours, but don't you think you're overreacting?"

Landon stood up. "Overreacting? Me? Okay I am reacting, but I'm not over doing it." Landon walked out, pushing a glass lamp over in the process. It fell to pieces. Just like his heart.

* * *

><p>Claire sat under the stairs at school and cried. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her eye makeup was everywhere. People stopped and gave her pity looks but no one dared talk to her.<p>

Landon walked down the stairs to go sit in an empty classroom. He saw Claire.

"Hey."

She looked up. "Oh, hi." she put her head back down.

Landon squatted down next to her. "Wanna go talk?" he outstretched his hand to her.

Claire looked up again and took it. They walked into an empty classroom.

"I just can't believe he would do that to me. Why would he sleep with her?" Claire asked when they sat down.

"I think it was more of a casual..." he saw the look on her face and decided not to continue. "I'm sorry Claire. I think this hurts you more then it hurts me." he walked over to her and she stood up. He hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I think that's a good place to stop. Soooo...what do you guys think of a LandonClaire pairing, hmmm? Again so sorry for the extremely long wait. I love you all much! Fans are awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Home

**Okay so the winner from last week... Has won again! The artist who sung last week's Chapter Title Song was Parachute (amazing band btw). Congrats myche-chan! Lol are you cheating? Haha.**

**Okay so Leesh is gonna have her baby! D: get excited.**

**One more thing. I. Am. So. Sorry. For making you guts wait this long. I know I know, it's so not cool. I could give you a million excuses... But I think you should just read the chapter instead :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>  
><strong>Coming Home<strong>

Massie heard her phone vibrate on her desk. She groaned and blindingly reached for it.

**Josh:** I have news can I come over?

Massie's heart jumped in excitement at that, but she decided to play it cool.

**Massie:** Do you have any idea what time it is? it's 5 in the morn.

**Josh:** :) sorry.

**Massie:** come on over.

10 minutes later, Josh was at her door. Massie had brushed her teeth and hair out, but was still in her tank top and short shorts.

"Hey," Josh said. He held out his hand. "I brought doughnuts."

Massie smiled and grabbed the Krispy Kreme box. "Come on in."

She set the box on the small square table and her and Josh sat down. "So what is your big news?" Massie opened the box and took a glazed doughnut out. Josh did the same.

He cleared his throat. "They found her. The police have found April."

Massie almost stopped smiling, but put it back on for him.

"Her parents had called the police. They found her Massie!"

"What about the baby?" Massie asked with a fake smile.

"That's the good news. She apparently neglected the baby and so now..." he paused. "I get him! She didn't want to go to court or anything. she said, and I quote: 'I don't want this child anymore. It's more then I bargained for.' Massie, I am so happy."

"I'm so happy for you." Massie said. "so...um, are you going to get back with her?"

Josh scoffed. "Sorry, but since she's been gone...I've realized how controlling she was. I did love her, but she pretty much said that I was hers and there was nothing I could do about it. She never let me see my old friends, I had to drop out of school for a semester when she dropped out for good. She finally let me go back when she found out she was pregnant. I'm going to have to go to summer school." Josh said embarrassed.

"Josh, I'm sorry." Massie said sympathetically.

He shrugged. "Nah, it's fine."

Massie set down her donut and cleared her throat. "I feel bad for asking this...but what was your son's name?"

Josh frowned, "You mean I've never told you?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, well, his name is Alex. Isn't Aubrey 8 months older then him?"

"Yeah. Oh, Josh I'm so happy for you!" Massie stood up and she hugged him when he stood up.

"I better go." he said. Massie walked him out the door.

"Oh, do you want the doughnuts?"

"No, they're for you." They hugged eachother again. "Thank you for always being there for me Massie." he said into her hair.

They pulled apart, but stayed close. Massie looked up into his eyes and Josh brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. Josh leaned into her and their lips met.

It was unlike any kiss Massie had experienced. Derrick kissed like he was hungry and wanted to eat her face. Landon always left a trail of his saliva from her mouth to her chin then to her cheek. But Josh kissed her tenderly, like he was afraid he'd break her. Not to mention...he had nice lips.

Massie put her hands delicately behind his head; and Josh held onto her hips, pulling her closer and closer.

They finally pulled apart. They smiled and he set his forehead on hers, their noses touching.

"Wow, you have some experience." he whispered. Massie grinned.

"As do you." She leaned back in for another kiss.

A couple minutes later, Josh was in his car. "Thanks Mass." he gave her a goofy grin.

Massie smiled, she was ecstatic. She hadn't been this happy since...well, since Aubrey was born. Almost a year from now.

He shut the door and drove off into the sunrise.

Massie walked back in and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Aubrey to wake up. Back in 8th grade, if this had happened, Massie would be texting the PC right now, telling them about everything. But this seemed much more then an old 'crush'. They both had a kid now. Sure hers had a different dad and his had a different mom...it didn't matter though.

Suddenly her phone buzzed with a text.

**Alicia:** i'm going into labor. SOS.

* * *

><p>Alicia woke her parents up. "Daddy! Mom! Please wake up! Oh holy-"<p>

"What's the matter?"

"I'm think it's coming! Mom this hurts so bad! UGHH!" she screamed.

Alicia's mom stood up and shrugged some pants on, her dad was still in bed. Alicia sat up against the frame of her parent's door, groaning. She turned her head over to her mom who was putting foundation on.

"Mom! We don't have time for makeup! I'm in labor here!" she cried out. "Dad! Get up!"

Her dad rolled over on his stomach, "It's Saturday. Don't bug me."

"Honey, Alicia is in labor. Get up!" he fell out of bed.

Thirteen minutes later, they were out the door. Alicia sat down and tried to steady her breathing. Her mom put on her eye shadow while Alicia's dad yelled at the driver to hurry up.

Once they finally arrived at the hospital, Alicia screamed.

"Why am I peeing on myself?" she yelled.

"Oh my gosh, your water broke!" her mom yelled.

"Everyone just calm down! Alicia, get out of the car we need to get you inside the hospital!" her Dad yelled.

Alicia stayed sitting, crying. "I can't. I can't. The contraptions are so close, momma, I can't move."

Alicia's dad ran into the hospital to grab a doctor or a wheelchair.

"Can you stand up?" her mom yelled.

"Stop Yelling!" Alicia screamed holding onto her stomach.

"Okay, okay. Just lay down." her mom laid Alicia's feet one side of the seats and her head in another.

Alicia suddenly felt something. "Oh sh-"

"I'm here, I'm here. Your gonna be fine." her doctor appeared and tried to sit Alicia up.

"I FEEL IT! The baby! It's coming. Ohhhhhh..." Alicia groaned.

The doctor leaned over her and lifted up her nightdress. He could see the top of the baby's head. He looked up at the parents in surprise. "Why didn't you guys get here as soon as she thought she was going in labor? It takes a while for the baby to get this far ahead, she must've been in labor for a while now."

Alicia lifted up her head, "I woke them up, but they were too busy putting on makeup and making sure their socks match their shoes." her parents smiled meekly.

The doctor swore and then got to work on Alicia.

* * *

><p>Less then 30 minutes later, Samuel Fisher was born. Sam for short. Alicia had had her baby in the back of her parent's car, what a funny story she was going to tell him once he was older. They moved Alicia into the hospital to clean the baby up, and to make sure she was alright. Alicia was on the phone with Cam. "Hey Cam... I had the baby."<p>

"What?"

"I had our baby."

"Oh my gosh... I be right there."

Cam came running into the room. "Oh wow... It's a boy. I didn't know that it was going to be a boy."

She smiled up at Cam. "Can his middle name be yours?"

"Samuel Cam Fisher?"

She nodded.

Cam grinned, "Of course." a nurse brought the baby over and Alicia told her to give him to Cam.

Cam held his son and smiled. "Hey Leesh, I know you love Landon, and I know that you wish this was his baby...but, I'm willing to make it work with you if you want too. We could be a little family, I can support you when you have to live on your own in a year."

Alicia picked at her nails. "I don't know Cam. I never have loved you, although I could learn to. I would love to have a family in a year when my parents have me live by myself. I will need money."

Cam nodded and looked down at his son. "Sam. I like that name." he gave Sam to Alicia to hold and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna go call my parents. Tell them where I am."

"Oh yeah... How are your parents about all of this?" Alicia asked him.

He smiled. "Well... I'm not supposed to be here, I'm grounded until the school year starts again."

"The fight? Or me pregnant?"

"Haha, the fight. They are furious about getting you pregnant, but they want me to be involved with the baby and you. I can't be a deadbeat dad in other words." Cam explained.

Alicia grinned, "Well that's good that you can be here for us." she took a deep breath. "Cam, We can try this to see if it's gonna work. I can learn to love you."

Cam smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go call my parents."

* * *

><p>Massie rushed into Alicia's room. "I heard you had the baby I'm sorry traffic was bad and I could only speed so fast which was wasn't fast at all cause Isaac dosen't like it when I speed." she said all in one breath.<p>

"Mass, it's fine. Do you wanna see Sam?"

Massie held Sam, "He has Cam's green and blue eyes. I'm not sure who's hair though, both of your guy's is dark."

Alicia smiled up at her baby. On June 7, her baby was born. She was ecstatic.

* * *

><p>A little less then One month later, Josh was standing at Massie doorstep. He rang the bell and Massie set Aubrey to her hip.<p>

"Oh! Josh, hi. Oh my gosh, is this Alex?" Massie set Aubrey down and she held onto Massie's leg.

"Yeah, Alex, can you say hi?"

Alex's head was buried on his father's shoulder. He looked up at Massie. "Hi." he said quietly.

"Hi Alex!" Massie smiled.

"Do you wanna hold him?"

"Sure," Massie held out her arms. Josh set Alex in her arms. He buried his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Ha ha, he's very tired. Him and April were living in Washington, he's jet lagged." Josh laughed.

"Well come on in. Aubrey and I were making Mac and Cheese." Massie opened the door wider and Josh walked in.

Massie set Alex down on Aubrey's blanket and they played with the toys Aubrey had out in the living room.

Massie walked into the kitchen and set the butter and cheese packet into the bowl of macaroni, Josh came in behind her.

"Hey," he said hugging her from behind. She jumped.

"I thought you were in there, you scared me." Massie said turning around.

His arms were still around her and he pulled her closer and kissed her. Massie held onto his face and they kissed.

"Good, you still like me kissing you."

Massie giggled, "Of course I do."

Aubrey stumbled in. "Momma!" she yelled. Massie pulled away from Josh.

"I know I know. Lunch is coming honey."

Josh picked Aubrey up and lifted her making 'Zooooom' noises. She laughed.

Once the Mac and Cheese was finished, Massie walked into the living room and saw Josh playing Aubrey's favorite game, 'Bears'.

"Roar!" Josh stood up. "You've woken up the Bear!" Aubrey and Alex laughed and went to hide at the side of the couch. Josh turned around still roaring, he faced Massie.

"ROOA- Oh. Hi Massie." he said sheepishly.

Massie tried to silence her laughing by covering her mouth. "How did you-how did you k-know that she loved playing Bears?" Massie asked, trying to calm her laughter down.

"She kept on holding onto my legs going, 'Bears, bears! Sorry, that must've been the most weirdest thing you've ever seen."

"No, no, no! It was really cute." Massie smiled. She walked over to Aubrey and Alex. "Hey guys are you hungry?" she turned to Josh, "You're staying, right?"

"Yeah we'll stay."

"Okay, C'mon guys lets get up to the table." Josh picked up Alex and Aubrey trailed behind Massie.

"Here Aubrey, you can sit with mommy. Let Alex use your seat, okay?" Massie said to Aubrey. Josh smiled a thanks and set Alex in Aubrey's high chair.

While they were eating, Massie couldn't but help that she felt comfortable here with Josh and his son. It just felt right.

Massie looked at Josh who was helping Alex eat his food. She smiled and he looked up also. He blushed and scratched his arm, Massie tried to not laugh. He was just so cute!

"So when is Aubrey's birthday?" he asked.

"Two days. Your coming, right?"

"Of course, Alex and I will be there. Isn't yours exactly one month later?" he asked lifting his fork to his mouth.

Massie grin nodded.

After lunch, Josh stood up and pulled Alex out of the high chair. "Thank you Mass. That was great, do you need any help with the cleanup?"

"No thanks. You better get home... I think Alex is already asleep." she laughed. Alex had his head on Josh's shoulder, his eyes fluttering.

"Okay well, Massie do you wanna go out sometime?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I-I'd like that." Massie said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Great. So maybe on Saturday? Day after Aubrey's birthday?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Okay. I'll see you then." he bent down to where she was sitting and whispered: "Can I kiss you in front of your daughter?"

"Only if you don't mind me kissing you back in front of your son."

He gave her a goofy grin and pulled her head up to his and they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, he kissed her cheek and went outside the apartment.

Massie sat back in her chair and smiled. She loved life.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Massie woke up to Aubrey crying. She smiled and went to the bassinet. "Happy Birthday honey! You're one year old today!" she picked her up and changed her diaper.<p>

Massie set Aubrey in her high chair and got to work on breakfast. Ten minutes later, Massie set a bowl of oatmeal and a bottle of apple juice down.

"Open up! Muh muh muh..." Massie made weird noises to get Aubrey to open her mouth. Aubrey smiled, showing her two top teeth and two bottom teeth.

After she was done eating, Massie started to clean the house for the party. She turned on the TV and set Aubrey down in front of it while she mixed the cake. While she waited for the oven to preheat, she went back to her room to look for the party streamers and balloons she had bought awhile ago.

When she had found them, she walked back to the kitchen to tape streamers. She found Aubrey sitting on the floor with the now empty cake mix bowl. She was covered in chocolate mix, as was the floor.

"Aubrey! No, no, no, no!" Massie cried out, she picked Aubrey up, not realizing she was getting chocolate mix all over herself In the process. She didn't know where to start, Aubrey's little party started in less then an hour.

Suddenly the door opened. "Oh shoot, I should've knocked."

Massie smiled, it was Josh. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Josh! What are you and Alex doing here? The party hasn't started yet."

"I know. We wanted to get here early." he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Sorry, but i can't talk, I have to get everything ready. Aubrey dumped out the cake mix, I gotta clean her up, decorate..." she trailed on.

"Massie, Massie, calm down. I got here early to help out, okay? Oh and you might wanna change your clothes..." Josh said. Massie looked at her white shorts and blue cami, the huge streak of chocolate that was all down the side of it from having Aubrey on her hip. Massie almost cursed.

"Okay Mass, I'll mix another cake and clean up the rest of the mess, you go give Aubrey a bath and get re-dressed." Josh set Alex on a blanket in the living room and turned the TV on.

Massie washed Aubrey up and got her dressed. Then she changed her own clothes. When Massie came into the kitchen, she noticed that the cake was now in the oven. Josh took Aubrey and played with her and Alex in the living room so that Massie could decorate. She hung up streamers and Josh and her blew up balloons.

By the time people showed up, the house was finished and Massie had taken the cake out of the oven.

Massie's parents came in with Massie's 9 month old siblings. Then the PC showed up and Landon. Massie didn't really want Landon there but... He was her dad, she felt that she had to. Lastly, Alicia and Sam came.

"How old is he?" Kirsten asked.

"He'll be a month old on the 7th." she smiled. Massie noticed that Claire and Landon kept their distance from Alicia.

The little kids all played together (minus Sam), and the parents talked. After cake and ice cream, Aubrey opened her presents and the three kids played with them for a while. After about 20 minutes of playing, talking, and visiting... The parry was over.

"Thank you all for coming!" Massie called out. Josh was about to walk out with Alex, he turned around to face Massie.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Massie grinned and nodded. "My parents will have Aubrey for the day. So what time do you wanna go?"

"I'll pick you up at 4, okay? We'll go see a movie, have dinner, maybe go walk around New York, ha ha." He said. Josh bent down and Kissed Massie. They held it until Alex started to cry. Josh pulled away. "I'll see you at 4, see ya!"

Massie waved and shut the door. She turned around to face the living room, a big smile on her face. She came face to face with the PC. Alicia and Claire on other sides of eachother, of course.

"Soooo..." Dylan said.

"Who's that?" they all asked at the same time.

"Who?" Massie asked innocently.

"That guy you were practically undressing with your eyes?" Dylan said grinning.

"That guy you were making out with?" Kristen said, crossing her arms.

Massie's smile wasn't held in much longer. "I guess you could say... We're together. Going on our first date tomorrow, we've kissed and all."

"Why is she here?" Claire asked, gesturing to Alicia.

Massie ignored her. "I better go put Aubrey down for her nap. I'll see you all later." she started to walk into the kitchen, and down the hall to lay her baby down.

"But not on Saturday, right?" Dylan yelled out. "Have fun, he looks fun to-"

"Dylan! Shut up! We're not going to do anything like that!" Massie walked back to them. "Grow up," she playfully hit Dylan on the shoulder. Dylan laughed and they walked out.

Massie laid Aubrey down and then sat down on the couch. She smiled and then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so, hope you liked it! Be sure to guess the personband who songs this song. Remember only one guess per person. If you guess it right, I'll read one of your stories, review it, and tell everyone on here to go check it out.**

**One more thing. I feel that I do Massie/Aubrey/Josh's story to much. I'm at a bit of a writer's block, so what do you wanna see in this book? I haven't really planned anything out. I just write whatever comes to my mind. Its cool sometimes, and then my mind goes blank:p. So what do YOU guys want to see in this book? Please give me your thoughts, and I'll update soon.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 BIG AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCMENT

**Okay so thank you all so much for the ideas/criticism. Please dont be afraid to be mean when you find something wrong or whatever. Hard criticism is hard to find, and when I get it... I find that I write so much better.**

**Okay BIG ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**Alright, I'm just about done with this story. It is getting pretty boring and there is not much left to write. I have two other fanfics out here now (Thirteen Reasons Why Rachel Berry Killed Herself, and Briarwood High: Junior Year), I love those stories. This one is getting a little bit dead so I'm going to have to end it. So sorry for such a short notice, but I am.**

**What I'm going to do is this. I'm going to write one more chapter that is set into the future. They are all seniors, and it's graduation day. Then, I'm going to write a prologue. After that, I'm starting a new spin-off (it might be a series, or just one book) about the PC's kids. You might remember me telling you all about it in one of these latter chapters. But they are all going to go to a boarding school and the parents all put them in the same one accidentally (the PC and their husbands have all lost touch). So the meet up and new drama arises.**

**Hopefully you all won't kill me or hate me forever. but while you're waiting, or plotting to kill me, check out my other stories that I will be updating frequently.**

**Love you all so much and the last two chapters to this series will be up soon. Thank you so much for loving, reviewing, and standing by me and my books.**


	9. Chapter 9 Graduation

**Chapter Eight**  
><strong>Graduation<strong>

***Fast forward Two Years***

Massie put on her white sun dress and brushed her hair. Aubrey came walking up behind her. She was shy one month of being three years old.

"Momma!"

"Hi Aubrey. Oh my, you look so cute! Did daddy dress you?" she wore a red dress, black party shoes, and a red bow in her hair.

Josh had proposed to Massie only a couple days before. After school each day, he pretty much lived at Massie's place with his son and Massie's daughter. He told her that they can wait to get married, just as long as she remembers that wherever she goes, she is engaged to him. She agreed and said that she wanted to married as soon as possible. Aubrey was already calling him "Daddy."

Josh knocked on Massie's door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and grinned at her. "Wow. You look... Great." he came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

She smiled and turned around so that their lips met.

"Eww..." Aubrey said, wrinkling her nose. They laughed.

"Is Alex ready?" she asked.

"Yup, C'mon, let's get in the car." Josh picked Aubrey up and Massie grabbed Alex on the way out. They got in the car and made their way to Massie's graduation.

* * *

><p>Alicia was at her apartment that her parents had given her after Sam turned one. He was now 23 months old. Alicia and Cam were dating, and trying hard to stay together for thief son, but they did fight a lot.<p>

"Sammy! Momma's gonna graduate. Are you excited?" after she had Sam, she had to go to summer school to catch up, but she managed to find a way to graduate with her class.

The bell rang and Alicia opened it to Cam. "Hey." she said.

He kissed her. "You ready?"

"Yeah, get Sam dressed for me, will ya?"

Cam nodded and picked Sam up.

After a while, they were in Cam's car, driving to the school.

* * *

><p>Claire straightened out her periwinkle dress and fastened the straps on her heels. A knock came to her door and Landon came in.<p>

"Hey. Your mom let me in." he came up to her and hugged her, they kissed and Claire grinned.

"Landon... I think I love you. I think, I think that you are someone that I would want to spend my life with." she said seriously, looking up into his eyes.

Landon's smile fell a bit, "Claire... We're only 18."

"But we've been dating since Alicia's baby was born. That's been two years."

"I don't know Claire." he scratched the back of his neck.

Claire folded her hands behind his neck. "Well, I know that I love you."

"Mmm... I love you too." he started to kiss her neck and he rubbed her thighs.

"Gosh Landon... We have to go graduate, not other things." Claire laughed.

"You just look so hot. I have to ask you something though."

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna do other things? Like, after graduation?"

Claire grinned. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Block, Massie!"<p>

Everyone cheered and whooped as Massie got called up to the stand. The principal shook her hand and gave her her diploma. She looked over at her little family. Aubre was grinning, not sure what was going on, Alex was looking up at her with wife eyes, and Josh was smiling like a maniac. She blew a kiss to everyone and then stepped down.

Her parents hugged her as did Josh.

The graduation was set outside and the weather was perfect. Massie looked around her and saw Kristen and and Dylan sitting together. Last year, they had declared themselves Lesbian and had been going out since then. Claire and Landon were holding hands, Landon caught Massie's eye and gave her a small smile, she nodded but didn't smile. He never paid child support, or even wanted to see his daughter. Alicia and Cam were quietly fighting behind her, over how Sam's socks didn't match. Sam was sitting up, wearing a mini tuxedo.

Massie smiled and shook her head. What an interesting Four years this had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's all over, folks!<strong>

**:( but hey, the spin-off will be coming soon. Oh! And I have a reader here who says that she'd like to do a spin-off of my story also. I'll give you more deets on that later :)**

**Bahaha... I just read over the part with Landon and Claire in this chapter XD i'm so sorry that was so lame. I wrote this chapter in like... 10 minutes. So yeah, Its pretty cheesy, but hey! I hoped you liked the ending :)**

**Okay so, I'm gonna put up the Epilogue here in a bit. So yeah, love yas! You guys are so cool and amazing. Thanks for reviewing all these times (and could you keep it up? ;) ) ttyl!**  
><strong>-Gert<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Massie<strong>  
>Massie and Josh did get married. They married and had Two more kids, Devon and Kristen. They are a big happy family. They moved to Rhode Island and live in a nice big blue house next to the water.<p>

**Alicia**  
>Alicia and Cam are not married. They know that if they were to marry, it just wouldn't work out. But that didn't stop them from having another kid. Ruth was an accident that happened after Graduation...<p>

**Claire**  
>They did do other things after graduation. That next month they decided that they would get married, but only because Claire was pregnant. They had a girl named Winnie, and a boy named Lenny two years after. They divorced when Lenny was 3, and Winnie was 5.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:( that's all f-f-folks! So yeah, I decided not to do a epilogue for Kristen and Dylan cuz they were never in these stories xD.<strong>

**So, Bluebird is the name of the spin-off book. It will be up sometime within two weeks. If you haven't already added me to Author Alert, I suggest you do it if you want to read Bluebird! :)**


End file.
